


50 Shades of Junko Enoshima

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fisting, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinky, Light Medical Kink, Nice Enoshima Junko, No murder, No one is going to read this, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, She's not evil she's just bored, Slice of Life, Smut, So much smut, Strap-Ons, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, but i still wanna write it, dom junko, healthy junkan, junko learns to be a good dom, kind of dubcon is your squint, maybe one murder, well nice is relative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Ultimate Fashionista Junko Enoshima has everything. A perfect boyfriend, a disappointing sister, a perfect talent...but what if she wanted more? Crashing into the Ultimate Nurse, she realizes that some time feelings other than despair..can be good..





	50 Shades of Junko Enoshima

Junko Enoshima was bored. And she hated being bored. 

All the boring hopeful people around her at Hope’s Peak living their own boring normal lives.

And Junko hated it. So much. 

Izuru was even boring her. As the boyfriend of the Ultimate Fashionista and the Ultimate Despair, it was his job to keep her entertained. And somehow, he wasn’t cutting it.

“If you’re bored of Izuru, why don’t you just break up with him,” said Mukuro. “I know you enjoy the chase. Find a new toy.” Mukuro was lying upside down on her bed, propping her legs up on the wall, and sharpening her knife. Junko had thrown her legs awkwardly around the back of one of Mukuro hard wooden chairs.

“Ugh, but Izuru is fun. I like making him jealous. He’s the only real Despair I have…” Mukuro sighed. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” said Mukuro. “Despair isn’t this magic thing that you can use to explain away all of our problems. He’s not the Ultimate Despair, you’re not the Ultimate Despair—”

“Shut up! If I wanted the opinion of an ugly pig I would have asked you!” Mukuro bit her lip. 

“I’m sorry, Junko,” she said.

“You should be, you dirty A-cup,” she snapped. Mukuro rolled her eyes.

“This is my room. If I’m too boring for you, then leave.” 

“Ugh. Fine. Maybe I will.” Junko got up and turned around with a huff. She did not look over her shoulder to see if Mukuro was watching as she huffed out the door. Junko didn’t need her. Mukuro needed her. 

Junko stomped off through the hall. How dare people bore her? How dare they not listen to her? How—

Junko crashed into someone, who let out a squawk before she tumbled down the stairs…  
*******************************************************************  
“Oh dear. Oh my God. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to push you. Oh no. Oh no…” Junko’s head was pounding. Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.

Junko opened her eyes. A nervous looking girl stood over her. She was covered and bandages.

“Ugh, do you mind?” Junko pushed herself up. 

“Wait, no. You’ll hurt yourself!” She looked at the girl’s hand on her arm. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked Junko.

“Mikan Tsumiki,” she said. “Ultimate Nurse.” Junko nodded slowly. The girl in front of her seemed so awkward and nervous and…this could be fun. 

“Junko Enoshima. Ultimate Fashionista,” said Junko. “What happened?”

“I ran into you…and you fell down the stairs,” said Mikan. Junko tried to quell the annoyance in her chest.

“I’m so sorry,” said Mikan. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do it. Please don’t be mad. Please forgive me…” Junko nodded. 

“It’s not a big deal,” said Junko. “But I think you can make it up to me…” Mikan gulped.

Junko looked around, realizing they were in the nurse’s office. They were alone. She could feel the arousal coming off of Mikan in waves. Junko knew that she could have this if she wanted 

“Close the curtain,” said Junko. Mikan obeyed without question as a smile grew on Junko’s face. She reached up and pulled Mikan down on top of her and rolled over. Junko licked Mikan’s face, and she squealed. 

“Are you good?” Mikan nodded. “Safe word? Hope.” Mikan nodded. Junko started nibbling down Mikan’s neck. She moaned. Junko pinned her hands over her head and rocked her hips against Mikan’s thigh. “Make another noise, and I gag you.” Mikan nodded. 

Junko made out with Mikan messily. Mikan’s hips buckled. Her hand pushed and scrambled against Junko’s grip. 

“Do you like that?” Junko hissed. Mikan nodded. Junko smirked. One hand came down and pulled open the buttons at the front of her shirt. Junko attacked her breasts. Mikan rolled her eyes back and shook. She sucked on her nipples and licked down her chest. 

Junko let go of Mikan’s hands and sat back on the bed. She pulled Mikan’s face to her crotch. 

“Lick.” Mikan obeyed immediately. She moved Junko’s panties over and licked a long strip down her center. She moaned. “Oh, good girl, you dirty, dirty slut…” Junko slid her hands through her hair and pulled it tightly. Mikan moaned into her, sending vibrations down her core. Junko arched her back. “Yes…” Junko grinded her crotch into Mikan’s mouth. “I’m so close…I’m so…FUCK.”

Pleasure washed over Junko as her body shook, toes curled, and head rocked back. Junko let go of Mikan’s hair.

“Oh good girl. Good slut. Now you get a reward,” said Junko. She rolled them both over and pinned Mikan’s wrists down again. “You’re so wet, aren’t you? Just dripping for me.” Mikan made a small noise. 

Junko licked and bit down Mikan’s hips and thigh. Mikan buckled. 

“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you to,” said Junko. “If you do, you won’t stop cumming…for hours…” Mikan nodded.

“Yes, mis-mistress,” choked out Mikan. Junko bit Mikan’s clit and she yelled. 

“What did I say about noise?” asked Junko. 

“Sorry sorry, sorry,” said Mikan. Junko worked her fingers into Mikan’s throbbing vagina. Junko pinned her hips down with her legs. Junko slowly started working her hand into Mikan and licking her clit. Mikan writhed.

“Junko…Junko, please…I need to...” Junko worked four fingers into her. “Mistress…Junko…please, I...” 

Mikan arched all the way of the bed and let out a silent scream. Her whole body shook and she nearly fell off the bed. Junko continued pinning her down as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Junko rested her face on Mikan’s belly. She traced patterns on Mikan’s bear skin and smirked to herself. 

“Well,” said Junko. “That was fun.”


End file.
